


Eyelids

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Valorant University [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: Before paradise is turmoil.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Valorant University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755562
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Eyelids

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Eyelids by Pvris (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z9AYh7VJrH8)
> 
> Spoken words in italics&bold are in French
> 
> This takes place in ValU Universe, 4-ish years prior to the events of the main story.

Diana stood looking out over a lush, green valley that dipped in green swaths below the beautiful French Alps she had called home for so long. She was lost in thought- but not alone. A few steps behind her stood Leona, who was watching the back of her girlfriend with concern creasing her face. They had hiked all the way up here from the small town below for privacy, but the further they came, the more Diana’s thoughts wandered.

“Di?” Leona’s voice was soft when she spoke. But her question was met with a long silence, filled only by the sound of the wind that was blasting them from behind. When she got no reply, she stepped forward and grabbed Diana’s hand, coming to stand beside her. The silvery haired woman glanced sideways at her to acknowledge her presence, before returning her eyes to the valley. 

“ **_I can't stay here._ ** ” 

Diana’s voice was flat and without emotion. Leona felt her heart skip a beat in her chest, and she followed Diana’s gaze out over the valley. “I know. **_But what are you going to do, then?_** **_We’ve grown up here, and you’ve never travelled._** ”

Diana shrugged. “ **_I’ve been working since I graduated lycée_ ** . I’ve been saving. And Riven and I both..she went to a good uni. I can, too.”   
Leona visibly paused for a second before she spoke again. “Do you still...want to go to university in the states?” 

There was silence for another long minute, and then Diana nodded. “ **_Yes. I never stopped wanting that._ ** ”

Leona was quiet for a moment, and then nodded. “If you’re going, then I’m going too. I’ll help however I can. You were right, earlier.”

Diana glanced at her, surprise written on her face. “About what?”   
“Our families...how we can’t just...rot here. How...about how stupid everything is.” Leona’s normally warm, friendly voice was sad and distant. 

“Fuck,  **_how much of school did we spend with our families refusing to let us talk to each other? Hell, if they knew we were talking now…_ ** ” The disgust and anger in Diana’s voice was now palpable, and Leona turned to look at her fully. 

_ We’d be in some deep shit, huh? _ Leona’s joke withered and died in her throat before she ever spoke a word. It was lame, and she knew it. Instead, she stepped closer to the other woman, and wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug. “You know I have dreams and aspirations, and they’ve never excluded you.  **_We can do it together._ ** ” Leona murmured in Diana’s ear. 

In her embrace, Diana’s shoulders sagged as she relaxed, sighing. “ **_I didn’t want to make you leave if you didn’t want to._ ** ”

“I’ll go wherever you need me.” Leona reaffirmed. “I don’t have enough saved up yet, but I’m going to work, too.”

* * *

Diana shifted on her feet as she stood at the D.C. Airport, first moving restlessly, then rocking on her heels as she peered over the crowds of people that swarmed through the airplane terminals and into the swarming crowds.

She looked down at her watch.

11:39 PM

She would be here soon.

She had to be there soon.

Diana looked up again. Her eyes sought out the unmistakable form of the only person that knew her heart. And there she was. Vibrant ginger-red hair and broad shoulders was moving through the crowds, dragging a suitcase and shouldering a blue and yellow sunflower-patterned bag. 

Leona.

Diana’s breath caught in her throat. It had been a year since she had seen Leona in person. A whole year. 

She was still so beautiful.

Without thinking, her feet began to carry her toward the other woman, and she was suddenly embraced in those warm, strong arms again. Warm breath on her neck, warm hands pulling her closer.

  
“Leo.”   
“Di.”

Diana didn’t want to let go. And, she could tell- Leona didn’t either. So they stood in one another’s embrace. Minutes passed. Finally, there was a sigh, and Leona stepped back as the crowds parted around their bodies, like water around stone. Leona was looking at her. Warm brown eyes met cold, silver-blue. A warm hand enveloped Diana’s, and Leona’s face leaned in, kissing her. 

“That’s a temporary fix, until later.” Leona joked. Diana couldn’t help but smirk, shaking her head. “ **_It better be,_ ** ” was all she could say.

* * *

The hotel room was dark. The only light filtering in came from the window overlooking the city below. Diana knew she should have been asleep- it was Sunday. Monday, she would have to return to university. Later, though? She wanted to sleep in with Leona. Show her the city. But her eyes found the moon through the window, and she found herself staring at it for a long time. It made her feel cold. Cold, despite the arms around her waist, and the body pressed against her back.

Cold, in a comfortable way.

It made her sleepy, but part of her didn’t want to close her eyes. Her dreams were always dark. Her dreams didn’t have the moon or the sun or the stars.

Her waking world was better, because Leona was in it. 

She shut her eyes so hard it hurt, and instead sought out Leona’s hand against her stomach and twined their fingers together. If she had to sleep, then, she’d do the next best thing, and hold on tight

  
  


_ I'll face my fear of the evening _

_ Once I get used to this feeling _

_ I can't sleep _

_ That's when you're torn away from me _

_ While I'm dreaming, I feel you leaving _


End file.
